


Who Said Three's A Crowd?

by allegiancewillcarryus (otapocalypse)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB Chara, AFAB Frisk, Alternate Timelines, Asriel and Chara are 19, Asriel and Chara are back, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Chara's got some violence issues still, Choking, Fluff and Smut, Frisk is 18, Gun Kink, Hurt/Comfort, Leather Kink, Magic, Masturbation, Multi, Muzzles, Nonbinary Frisk, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Post-Pacifist Route, Soul Sex, Teasing, The Absolute God of Hyperdeath, Tribadism, just go with it, nonbinary chara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otapocalypse/pseuds/allegiancewillcarryus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***Indefinite Hiatus***</p><p>Chara, Frisk, and Asriel are all dating and sharing an apartment, shenanigans happen</p><p>Because I needed more of these three just being able to love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title and story loosely based off the Tegan and Sara song of the same name

_“Would you love me if I looked like.. this!?” The small goat used his paws to mush his face into a different shape, creating a rather silly look._

_“Of course, my child.”_

_“What about.. this?”_

_“Oh, Asriel…”_

_“Or this!?”_

_“You’re my son, I’ll always love you, no matter what.”_

 

He didn’t know why the memory chose to surface now, of all times. He’d played that game with his mother countless times as a child, each time getting reassured, “no matter what.” He waved the uninvited thoughts away as Frisk and Chara’s voices brought him back to their tiny apartment, currently occupied by a rather large and impressive pillow fort.

“Alright Asriel, it’s your turn!” Chara shone their flashlight into his eyes for a moment, their grin disappearing as the light went out, plunging the three of them into darkness. Asriel clicked his on, keeping it under his chin so it highlighted the bones of his face and horns, making him look like a spooky apparition himself.

“Countless human legends speak of an elusive creature deep in the woods,” he began, pitching his voice low and letting his fangs show in a grin. “Some may pass it off as just a scary story, but so many cultures mention it, it’s hard not to wonder if it’s true… so open your minds to the story of the goat man..”

He could feel Chara’s eye roll from across the room, and heard Frisk let out a giggle. He always told this story, but that was because it was a great one.

“Unlike several stories you may have heard, the origin of the goat man is actually well known. He started out as a successful human, got his PhD in Biology, and by age 19-“ a scoff this time, he grinned, “He was running his own experiments, testing the blood of fainting goats, until a horrible accident happened, and morphed him into a tall, grotesque creature with grimy fur and twisted horns…Some say he had the appearance of the Devil himself.”

“His mind and body broken by the foreign DNA, he fled into the woods, his isolation slowly driving him mad… Sightings drove one unlucky couple to search the woods for him, on a night as still and as dark as death-“ He felt a slight glimmer of pride as he realized both Chara and Frisk were fixated on every word, their eyes wide.

“Their car was found the next morning, sunk into the bottom of a ditch with the windshield shattered and the dashboard covered in blood… the bodies of the young couple have not been found to this.. day.” He clicked his light off, the momentary darkness and silence making his heart pound, before Frisk flipped on their light, clapping.

“Okay but you do realize you give us a different ending every time.”

“That’s because he’s struck multiple times, Charmer.”

Chara stuck their tongue out at him, and he snickered.

‘ “Come on you two, don’t fight now!” Frisk said, shining their light in the two arguers’ eyes. “Because then we’ll end up splitting up, and the axe-wielding goat man will come and pick us off, one by one,” there was a gleam in their brown eyes that made Asriel get a thrill down his spine.

“That’s right..” He said, inching towards them both. “A big, scary monster might take advantage of a couple of cute, distracted humans…”

“I suppose you’re right..” Chara said, scooting closer to Frisk. “How would two cute, distracted humans defend against such a beast?”

“They wouldn’t stand a chance,” He answered, sitting down in front of them both. “They’d have to run and pray he didn’t catch up..”

“But surely two experienced humans could fight him off…” Frisk and Chara exchanged a grin, and before he knew it, Asriel was pinned, one feral grin and one shyly excited one peering down at him.

“Fuck…” He muttered weakly. He should’ve known.

Chara’s hand immediately went to one of his horns, pinning his head back as they pressed a trail of kisses down his throat, Frisk beginning to rub at his hip.   
“C-come on I was just… agh… kidding around…” He panted, squirming, then mentally kicked himself for the definitely unintended pun. He’d have to make that a limit- when his humans got done playing with him of course. 

He tried to sit up, earning a nip on his neck from Chara. “Ngh… Alright, alright j-just let me-hah!” His hips jerked as Frisk ground the heel of their palm into his crotch, making him buck his hips and whine. 

“Some goat man,” Chara muttered, tracing his ear. “Thought we couldn’t fight you off?”

“I-If you’re trying to make me go Hyperdeath.. hnn…it’s not gonna work.”

He dug his fingers into the blankets below him as Frisk straddled his hips, undoing his belt. 

“Why not just give up control, Azzy?” Chara licked his ear.

He growled, forcing them off and sitting up, tugging his shirt off and kissing down their neck while they scratched down his chest. He lifted his hips as Frisk slid off his jeans, watching them shed their own shirt quickly, before his attention was diverted once again.

The humans paused, exchanging another look, and swapped places, Chara dragging their nails down his legs and Frisk kissing him deeply, their tongues dancing together as he reached a paw forward to grope their chest, earning a quiet moan.

“Are we really… gonna fuck in a pillow fort?” Frisk gasped, glancing back at Chara.

“Why not?” They purred back, “It’s not like we’re doing something kinky.”

“It’s cliche..”

Chara rolled their eyes. “Asriel, shut them up.”

“They have a right to- ngh!” He shuddered as their tongue trailed along his shaft, effectively turning his brain to mush as Frisk slipped one hand down their pants, the other gripping Asriel’s horn.

His eyes flicked from Frisk to Chara, then back, then again, as they continued their actions, sending electricity racing through him and causing him to moan quietly, trying to focus as he slipped Frisk’s pants off and swatted their hand away, replacing it with his own.

He rolled his thumb over them slowly, listening to their resulting gasp and watching Chara as they slowly began stretch themselves, still pumping his cock quickly enough to keep him aroused. He huffed out another curse as they lowered their hips, slipping him inside fully and groaning, fidgeting slightly as they got used to the feeling.

At a nod from Chara, he rolled his hips slowly, pressing a finger into Frisk and beginning to thrust it in and out in time with his hips. The three became a writhing, moaning mess as they continued, Asriel pushing another finger into Frisk as they panted, their hips jerking as he hit their sweet spot, causing them to cry out. His breath coming in fast, heavy pants, Asriel thrusted his hips faster, Chara meeting him with the same level of enthusiasm, then pressed his thumb to Frisk’s center again, rubbing circles as he continued thrusting his fingers in and out of them.

They whimpered. “I’m cl-close…”

Chara growled, closing their eyes and grabbing a fistful of Asriel’s fur as they thrusted faster, gasping and moaning as they got closer, Asriel not far behind.

Frisk came first, clenching around Asriel’s hand with a muffled sob and collapsing to their knees, steadying themselves with his horns as they recovered. Asriel felt himself tense and shoot his load deep inside Chara, who choked out a moan and shuddered hard, their orgasm milking the goat dry.

The three went limp, Chara getting off of Asriel and joining him and Frisk before lying on their back, panting, their partners following suit.

Staring at the sheets above his head, Asriel mumbled, “We’re gonna have to clean this up…”

“In the morning,” Chara muttered back, snuggling into him. Frisk mumbled out an agreement and draped an arm around Chara, already beginning to drift off.


	2. Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk made a certain investment and lets Chara try it out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title was definitely not inspired by the meme

“Keep your hand down, below the barrel,” Frisk guided Chara’s hand down the grip. “When you fire off your last round, it’ll come back, and if your hand’s there-“

“Slice?” Chara asked, seemingly unconcerned.

“Slice,” Frisk agreed, backing off. “Now try to hit that target. Whenever you’re ready.”

Frisk didn’t bother warning the other about the recoil. That, at least, was something Chara already knew, and this was a small handgun anyway. Even if it did kick back, the goggles and bright orange ear muffs they’d donned would be enough protection.

The gun range was already echoing with muffled gunshots all around, but Frisk was brought out of their thoughts by the sound of one going off much closer. Chara had fired off a single shot, straight ahead, and they stood for a moment as if they didn’t believe they’d actually done so, before firing off the last nine rounds in rapid succession, ending their rampage with a grin towards Frisk, who gave a thumbs up.

“Damn, it was a good investment, this thing,” Chara shouted over the noise, their grin still spread across their face. Their excitement caused Frisk to grin back. “Seems like you’ve got full control over it. Let’s see how you did.”

They went to retrieve the flimsy paper target, the grin on their face slowly fading to one of disbelief as the target was brought back. All ten rounds had ripped holes right through the target’s head. Only one was outside the outline of the man on the paper, and it was close enough to give Frisk chills.

“And… You said you’ve never shot a gun before?” They turned to Chara, holding up the target.

Chara shook their head, grin gone for a moment of rare modesty, before it returned full force.

“Guess we know who’s the protector of the house now.”

Frisk snorted, rolling their eyes, and moved towards the exit, carrying the target. Chara followed, snickering.

“Hope you got a safe for this thing, I could be dangerous,” the tone of their voice and the slight flash in their red eyes caused a spark in Frisk’s soul. They didn’t respond, and Chara went on, “Call Az and tell him he doesn’t have to worry about us when he’s away for the weekend anymore, I got us covered.”

“And here I was thinking you had the maturity for a gun,” Frisk teased, taking it back and flipping the safety on. “My mistake.”

“Pfff, you’re just jealous,” Chara answered, but dropped the subject.f

* * * * *

It was pretty lonely and boring without Asriel around, Frisk thought, but time apart was healthy for everyone, even if they didn’t feel like they needed it. They’d walked from the summer heat into the cool, air-conditioned apartment, Frisk immediately going to stretch out on the bed and read, Chara immediately going to the fridge. So Frisk was surprised when they felt something cold and metallic press against their neck, and a voice that made the fear pool warmth into their lower regions.

“Take your clothes off. Now.”

They slowly turned, face to face with the gun barrel and Chara’s red eyes. “This is how it is?” They mumbled, careful, in a moment of uncertainty, not to show any emotion. To their relief, the predatory look vanished from Chara’s eyes as they leaned forward and whispered, “It’s not loaded. Just go with it.”

Frisk quickly obeyed, shrugging off their shirt and kicking off their shorts as they asked, “What about Azzy?”

Chara smirked. “He said it was fine.. Thursday night.”

The day Frisk had gotten the gun. They groaned, rolling their eyes. “You were planning this? And the both of you, conspiring against m-“ Cold metal on their spine shut them up.

“Now, hands and knees, Frisky,” Chara cooed, sliding the gun down.

Frisk had to admit, the feeling of cold metal sliding over one’s flesh wasn’t a common turn on, some might even say it was weird, but as the barrel of the handgun slipped over their clit and past their folds, they felt their muscles clench as warmth oozed down their legs. They were fucking dripping. And Chara knew it.

They twisted the metal against Frisk, causing the other to arch their back and a low moan to escape their throat. 

“So eager tonight, aren’t we?” They teased, voice so deep in their throat it came out as a moan. Shivers ran through Frisk as Chara’s teeth met the back of their neck; they grinded against the metal between their legs and whimpered as Chara sucked on their neck.

Another whimper as the gun was removed, one that was silenced as it was replaced by much warmer hands, tracing along Frisk’s spine. That’s how it always was with Chara- always wanting to touch, not be touched. But they knew their partners didn’t mind.

Frisk’s head lolled to one side as Chara kneaded the tension out of their neck and shoulders. They planted another kiss on the back of Frisk’s neck, earning a lip-bite and a grin. 

“That tickles,” Frisk muttered, feeling Chara’s Cheshire cat grin against their neck.

“Didn’t mean to scare you,” Chara murmured against their skin. Frisk sighed shakily.

“You didn’t. I trust you.”

The gun barrel pressed back into them, making them moan and lurch forward.

“You shouldn’t.”

Frisk pushed back against the gun as Chara fucked them with it, gasps and moans filling the heated room, until, feeling sore and lightheaded, Frisk clenched around the barrel, their fluids coating it as Chara slid it back out, licking off their cum.

“Told you I could be dangerous,” their grin flashed along with their red eyes.

Frisk rolled onto their back, a hand pressed to their forehead.

“You are a fucking nerd.”


	3. Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right after the events of the last chapter.
> 
> Because Aftercare is important, kids

“You sure? That was a pretty crazy-“

“Go on, I’ll be fine here for a few minutes,” Frisk reassured Chara, who, after such a new and potentially intimidating, scarring, gods-know-what-else sex session, didn’t want to leave Frisk alone in a dark bedroom. But things needed cleaning or they would rust, namely, the metal of the gun which both humans were sure wasn’t specifically designed for the activity they’d just been participating in. So, reassured, Chara tugged on their pants and left the room.

Frisk laid on the bed in a foggy bliss. Chara had gone to clean up, whether that meant the gun or themself or both, Frisk wasn’t sure and didn’t exactly care. For now, they were content to bask in the warm, slightly sore feeling of their afterglow. Their heart still pounded however, and through the haze they had to continuously remind themself that Chara hadn’t loaded the gun, everything had been safe, and yes, the two of them had done that.

Without Azzy.

The sudden thought made Frisk’s heart clench. Yeah, he was perfectly fine with it, they knew that- but suddenly the thought of him hundreds of miles away in some hotel his job had arranged for him to stay at was too much. The warm, blissful feeling was replaced with depression. Frisk missed him.

They always did, of course. They loved him as much as they loved Chara. The three of them needed each other, and suddenly without him there, everything just felt wrong. This feeling was magnified though. Frisk stayed where they were, working themselves deeper and deeper into their foul mood, almost wallowing, which caused them to feel ashamed, which only worsened the vicious cycle.

It was in this state that Frisk greeted Chara’s return, a deadened mumbling instead of their usual cheery demeanor. Frisk saw Chara give them a look out of the corner of their eye, but amazingly, Chara let it slide. 

“Wanna hop in the shower with me? We can get you cleaned up and warm up those joints if you’re sore anywhere-“

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming, I’m fine,” Frisk responded, a little huffier than intended, but again, thankfully, Chara let this slide.

“Okay. Well then come on,” they tilted their head to beckon Frisk, then turned to walk out of the room.

Frisk swung their legs over the side of the bed, deciding there wasn’t any point in tugging any clothes back on like Chara had, when their thought process was suddenly interrupted by the world spinning around them and a rush of air, and suddenly they were back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

“Shit,” Chara said, without any emotion, and walked over, swiftly but not frantically, not wanting to freak Frisk out.

“See, I told you we should’ve done something,” they scolded, helping Frisk sit up and wrapping them in a blanket. “Stay here. I’m going to get you water. Snack at all?”

Feeling rather foolish at themselves for letting the drop happen, Frisk beat back their sour mood and didn't fight Chara on the subject of aftercare this time. “Just crackers, please.” Their voice was already beginning to sound more like its normal self.

Chara nodded and swept out of the room in that same swift but calm manner, and returned moments later with a bottle of water and a box of saltine crackers that they were sure had been sitting, unused, in the cabinet for months, but they were miraculously still unexpired.

They sat next to Frisk, handing over the water and setting the crackers on the bedside table, eyes like rubies watching their partner for a few concerned moments before they began to relax and looked away, slipping their hand up to massage at Frisk’s neck.

“Are you feeling any better?”

A slight nod as Frisk sipped water slowly, and nibbled a cracker. They were already starting to feel way better; it was almost astonishingly ridiculous how such simple actions could have such an enormous effect on how they felt, both physically and emotionally. The pain of missing Azzy dulled to its normal slight ache, no longer a mountain, manageable. 

The soreness and headache began to melt away under the warmth of the blanket and the revitalizing of the cool water, effects that became stronger as Chara’s fingers worked into their hair and began to massage their scalp, before the former killer pulled them closer, stroking their back.

“Shower in the morning?” They asked quietly.

A quiet laugh and a small nod chased the rest of their fears away, and they were finally able to fully relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling this story a lot. Tons of ideas. Even though my other fics are more popular and I try not to neglect them, this is what I write for fun and I may focus on it at times. Expect a few rapid-fire updates in the next few days; the words are flowing; and as always, thanks for the support! 
> 
> p.s. -I never expected Perfection or Silver and Gold to get so much attention so quickly, and I really am grateful. More to come


	4. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's only one day left, but Asriel can't wait that long

"Ngh... ngh.. mgf... FUCK!" Asriel shouted as he came, then let his head fall back on the hotel bed as he panted, slowly going soft again as the bliss of jacking off faded and was replaced with the sticky feeling of his cum on his stomach.

He grumbled internally at how hard that was going to be to get out, but not for long. He was in a bright mood; it was the last night of his week away for work, and his coworkers- rather, his boss and her coworkers- had decided to end it with a party, to which, to his surprise, Asriel was invited.

He'd stumbled back to his room by 1am, the crowd and some funky punch causing a pounding in his chest and a buzzing in his skull he wasn't sure he liked. It felt like the single time he'd gone Hyperdeath, long ago, and he didn't feel like a repeat performance.

As the feeling only intensified, he'd resorted to jacking off, but each time he did, his restless energy would fade for a short while, only to come back with a vengeance. Thinking of his humans was his only comfort, and even that was starting to lose its effect.

He glanced at the clock. 3am. Groaning, he got up and paced, watching as the inky black markings on his fur darkened and grew. Summoning his courage, he took a deep breath and forced his alter ego back. If he did go crazy, it would definitely not be here.

He could already feeling himself getting hard again, and with a frustrated growl that wasn't entirely his own, he snatched his phone off the desk and punched a quick text to Chara. Frisk would be asleep by now.

They responded almost instantly, and with quick, frustrated movements Asriel snapped his laptop open right in time to receive a video chat request from his humans. He felt his soul soften before he clicked "Answer", immediately brightening up when he saw not just one, but both of his humans smiling back at him.

"Hey Crybaby," Chara drawled, while Frisk just blinked sleepily, "Couldn't go for just one more night without us, huh?"

"Please just let me get this over with," Asriel begged, an eager whine in his voice as he heard Chara's tone. "When I said I need you I meant it."

"How do you want to do this?" They responded, a bit more guarded.

In answer, he reached down to his now fully-erect cock and started pumping, biting his lower lip.

Chara shrugged on the other end, then smirked at Frisk and pinned them down, deciding to give them both a show. 

"Hey Azzy. You like this?" They then rutted their hips into Frisk's deeply, the slow thrust tearing a moan from both human's throats, and a whine from the caprine stroking himself on the other side.

"I m-miss you both so much," he whimpered, hips starting to jerk forward slightly. "I... ooh... wish I was with you, hnn, instead of all alone.." He broke off to gasp and pant, speeding up his strokes as Frisk began getting similar treatment, their moans echoing through the computer speakers.

"You'll see us tomorrow," Chara said quickly, stifling their own lewd noises. "And we'll give you aaahh... all the special treatment you need, God of Hyperdeath."

Their grin burned through the computer screen at him, and he felt a faint stirring deep in his soul. "You know why-" He had to pause and roll his head back, then tried again, "Kn-know why I can't do that..."

Chara growled, "Fuck... fuck it, just- nghhh~" They tensed up, as did Frisk after a couple of seconds, both humans panting against each other and weakly turning their heads to watch Asriel finish, growling each of their names in turn as he came yet again, further matting his fur.

He collapsed onto his back, wide-eyed and staring at the ceiling as his chest heaved. Chara was trying to say something, trying to check on him, see if he was still awake, but he shook his head and was only able to mumble a sleepy, "I love you..." before the frustration in his stomach boiled away, and he slipped into a deep sleep, the dark closing in all around him.

It was exactly like the inky blackness on his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little hint- IF you want to know if the Crybaby is about to go Hyperdeath, look for the word "Dark"
> 
> And as always, thanks for the support!


	5. Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some very yummy things happen
> 
> Might have a second part, might not

A soft whumpf was all it took to send both humans barreling into Asriel as he walked through the door. He dropped his luggage, heart lifting, and wrapped his arms around them both, laughing.

"Nice to see you two too," he mumbled, relief making him tear up. It would be another few months at least before his job called him to travel again, and he was going to spend all of that time with his humans. 

"Come on, I've got gifts!" He winked, and pulled them over to the couch, where he began digging through his bags as he talked.

"The hotel just had a bunch of cheap little trinkets, but just a few blocks away I found a gold mine-"

"You bought us souvenirs from a work trip?" Frisk giggled.

"Hush!" He said defensively, shooting a fake pout at them. "You'll love these things. Now close your eyes."

Frisk complied with a little eye roll and a grin, holding out their hands. Chara earned their own shooting glare when they hesitated, then looked skeptical and followed suit. There was a scuffle, then a crinkling of plastic wrap, and something small, cool, and dense landed in each of the humans' hands.

They both sat there for a moment.

"Well, open em!" Prompted Azzy.

They complied, one pair of brown eyes and one pair of red peeling open, to reveal... 

Chara was the one to ask the question.

"What the heck are these things, Azzy?"

"Cookie brownies!" 

"Of course."

"Cinnamon for Frisk, and chocolate for you. I tried a sample and they were amazing, it was like mom made em!"

They all went quiet at the mention of the name for a moment, and then, just to break the silence, Frisk unwrapped theirs and popped one of the brownies in their mouth, immediately brightening up.

"He's right... these are really good."

Chara looked down at their own, and tried a comically small bite before stuffing their face, uncharacteristically loud moans coming from them as they did so.

Frisk giggled and handed the grinning Asriel a cinnamon brownie, smirking as he braved through it, face scrunching up as if he was eating something sour. He'd convinced himself as a kid that he was allergic to cinnamon, by far one of the weirdest phases he'd gone through, and subsequently had developed an aversion to the taste.

As the three shared the brownies, Asriel turned on the TV and clicked through a million show recommendations that he'd swore he would watch one day, but had never gotten around to. Hesitantly, he turned on an anime Alphys had gotten them hooked on, just to have something playing.

"Blue Exorcist? Really, weeb?" Chara smirked and mashed a chocolate brownie into his snoot, much to his surprise.

"Hey!" He held out his paw, glaring at Chara, and Frisk grinned and handed over a cinnamon, which he chucked at Chara, who dove behind the couch just in time.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Frisk shouted, and launched themself off the couch, tossing the bag of cinnamon brownies to Asriel and taking cover behind the tv.  
"MERCY!"

Asriel sighed as a chocolate flew towards him in slow motion. Who cared if they couldn't keep their home from becoming a mess? It was sweet to be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a struggle. Hope you guys enjoy, and let me know if you want a chapter focused on the aftermath of this one ;)
> 
> And as always, thanks for the support!


	6. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about the plot, but don't worry- in a fun way
> 
> Also, Dom Frisk

Asriel moaned as Chara started licking up his neck, seeing Frisk creep out from their hiding spot out of the corner of his eye.

“Hey, weirdo- ngh- there’s not even chocolate there,” he mumbled, trying to stop Chara before they really got into it. 

“No, but there’s a sweet spot,” they grinned deviously, before biting down, and his yelp was cut off as he felt his horns grabbed, then his head wrenched back, leaving his neck exposed.

“Frisk!”

“I’m not always merciful, Azzy,” Frisk purred. “This is hot.”

Chara snickered, their breath hot on Asriel’s ear, sending tingles from his scalp down his spine.

A knock at the door caused them all to jump and straighten their clothes quickly as Frisk hurried to answer it.

Chara and Asriel watched as their partner immediately stiffened up, going silent for a moment. 

“Frisk?” Chara said, their voice slightly higher pitched with concern. “Who is it?”

A muffled voice was heard, and Asriel’s ear twitched and his eyes widened as he thought he could make out who it was. He sat there in stunned silence, slowly putting a paw over Chara’s hand as they started to stand up. They turned, about to snap at him, but the look on his face made them stop.

Frisk looked back at them, looking uncertain, then stepped outside, closing the door.

* * *

“Look kiddo, your mom… she just doesn’t know what to think about it.”

Frisk scowled at the shorter skeleton standing before them. “Neither did you. But you didn’t stop speaking to us, kick us out…” They had to pause to swallow, feeling the ache of tears in the back of their throat.

“Come on, Frisky Bits,” he looked sad, but he pulled them into a hug. “She’ll come around.”

They tried to stifle a sob, but wrapped in such a loving embrace wrenched their heart, and the tears came no matter how hard they fought back, until they were sobbing into Sans’ jacket, with the guy patting their back, not offering any words of consolation… what could he say?

When Frisk calmed down and stepped back, wiping their eyes, he rumbled, “You kids doing okay?”

They nodded.

“Guess Chara still…” He didn’t have to finish the sentence. He knew the answer.

He sighed. “Things… One day this little family of ours won’t be so broken. Hey, after all,” He lifted their chin up, a grin on his face.

“You liberated the Underground.”

They sniffed, wiped their eyes again.

“You can do anything.”

* * *

It was around a half an hour until Frisk came back inside, facing the door as they slowly shut it, hand lingering on the knob, while Chara and Asriel watched on, silent. They could tell Frisk had been crying, but they knew not to say anything. However, it surprised them when Frisk turned around, a fierce gleam in their brown eyes.

“Get the fuck on the floor, both of you,” they growled.

Chara complied after a moment, but Asriel stayed on the couch, looking at Frisk.

“This doesn’t replace talking about things.”

“I’m not replacing it… I just… I just need…” They huffed. Asriel, after a moment’s hesitation, slowly nodded, and sank to his hands and knees on the ground next to Chara, heart racing.

Chara was looking at him, red eyes unreadable, but they gasped sharply as Frisk grabbed a fistful of their hair and yanked their head around to look up. The action forced them to sit much like a dog in order to save their neck from whiplash.

“You’re gonna get me off,” Frisk started taking off their belt, “And he’s gonna watch. If he tries to look away or touch himself,” they grinned and lightly pressed a kiss to Chara’s lips, “You’ll both be punished.”

Asriel had to bite back a groan. He could already feel himself getting hard as Frisk dropped their jeans, pulling Chara’s head forward and stepping closer.

“Sure you’re gonna be able to stay standing?” Chara purred, giving Frisk a hard stare, all traces of unreadability gone from their eyes. They were excited, and Asriel was starting to get there too.

Before Frisk could answer, Chara pressed forward, holding nothing back as they began swirling their tongue over Frisk’s clit, causing them to bite down on their lip for just a moment, but Asriel still caught it. Frisk began weaving their fingers through Chara’s hair, pulling and tugging lightly as they did so. Apparently, it felt good, because Chara began to let out low moans, digging their nails into Frisk’s thighs.

Asriel watched as their pink tongue darted out over and over again, lapping up and down at Frisk’s slit before pressing the tip inside, teasing, which earned them a hard yank.

“Augh,” they huffed, squeezing their eyes shut in pain, before continuing, a lot more obedient this time. Asriel’s hips twitched, oh fuck he could never get that kind of response from Chara, and seeing it now…

He whimpered. He needed friction, his cock was leaking and starting to ache. He glanced at Frisk, who seemed pretty occupied with watching Chara work with dark eyes, only occasionally tilting their head back or letting their jaw fall open.

He reached down slowly with one hand, and undid his belt buckle.

Frisk started to move their hips, their breath coming in short, fast gasps.

Slowly, he slipped his cock out of its confines, and couldn’t help a moan that was much louder than intended. He tensed up, but Frisk must not have heard, or must have thought it was Chara. Relieved, Asriel began to pump, small gasps and squeaks leaving his throat as he got himself off.

He came, a blinding white flash behind his eyes as he stifled a shout, and quickly pulled his pants back up, staying on his hands and knees in hopes that his body would hide the evidence that was now all over his patch of carpet.

He was just in time.

Frisk snarled loudly, a tremble in their legs, then let out a sigh, gently scratching Chara’s scalp, who would’ve looked proud except for the dreamy expression on their face as Frisk played with their hair. 

Asriel closed his eyes, trying to imagine the sensation for himself. He was jarred out of his daydream as something cool and thick was wrapped around his snoot, and then buckled tightly behind his ears. His eyes flew open. Dark brown leather was binding his mouth shut. He felt a tightening in his pants again.

A muzzle.

“Now what did I tell you, Crybaby?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter got way longer than I thought it would. A second part will be up today or tomorrow
> 
> Thanks for the support!


	7. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the God of Hyperdeath
> 
> Also, soul sex

Asriel was dragged roughly to the bedroom, where he was handcuffed to a chair. He could see that Chara had a similar fate out of the corner of his eye; Frisk handcuffed one of their wrists to the bedpost farthest away from him. Predictably, Chara yanked and fiddled with the cuff, to no avail.

He didn’t bother trying; he was stronger than his humans, but still not strong enough to tear through leather and… he wasn’t sure if he even wanted to. He could feel the humans’ Jesus Christ kink shaming him as he had that thought, but he didn’t care.

His attention was diverted from religion when Frisk sat on his lap, rubbing his shoulders. 

“Oh, Azzy, you’re all tied up,” they giggled, running their hands roughly down his chest and smirking as he groaned in response. 

“I don’t need to tighten that muzzle, do I?” They bluffed, but still smirked in victory when it worked, making the goat shut up. 

“I think…” They pondered out loud, running a finger along his chest. “I’ll keep you on the edge for a little while, until you’re begging for mercy.”

They got right to work, grinding against the bulge in his pants and grabbing his horns to yank his head back, attacking his exposed neck with a ferocity that surprised him, and the friction on his crotch combined with their hot, wet tongue caressing his neck made him tense up as he felt himself get rock hard again.

Chara watched, still yanking on their own cuff and trying not to mess up like Azzy did, but god those noises were lewd, and they could see the lust in both of their partners’ body language, from Asriel’s tense muscles and occasional, sudden jerks to Frisk’s more loose and fluid motions, their hips rolling down against Asriel’s.

Frisk smirked and eased Asriel’s cock back out of his pants, starting to jack him off vigorously, smearing the precum from his tip over the rest of his shaft and squeezing at the base. His high pitched whines told them they were definitely getting to him.

When he started to convulse, back arching off the chair and muffled, desperate grunts echoing throughout the room, they slowed, and then stopped, pinching the base of his dick and lightly running their nails over his balls. The strain on his face was hard to miss.

“Ohhh my Prince,” Frisk purred, giggling. “Sorry, did you want to come?”

He sobbed, thrashing to try to get free, his brain effectively turned to mush by Frisk’s treatment.

They kept their harsh grip around his cock, starting to pump again. It created a similar effect to a chastity cage; the ache began to spread through his abdomen as he tried to beg, the muzzle thoroughly preventing that.

Taking pity on him, they let go and watched him squirm desperately, his chest heaving and the whimpers in his throat dying. He sat there, a total mess, trying to recover. Frisk decided they wouldn’t give him that much time and pinned his hips down and slowly sat on his dick, grunting quietly.

They didn’t move.

That tight, hot wetness surrounded his aching cock and stayed there, hovering over him, teasing him, and he let out a long, agonizing moan, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He tried to buck up into them, but tied down like this, he couldn’t get enough strength behind his thrusts to overpower Frisk, and the tiny movements he did accomplish only served to tease him more.

Across the room, Chara bit their lip and moaned Frisk’s name, grabbing a fistful of the bed fabric as they rutted against the mattress, whimpering quietly. They wanted release, they wanted Frisk to let Asriel come.

Asriel, meanwhile, felt that same frustration from before gnawing at him, and a low, guttural growl was the first warning.

Frisk didn’t relieve him.

The second warning, the one Chara caught, was the scrape of his overgrown, inky black claws against the chair, and Chara once again called out Frisk’s name, this time in warning, but even they were slightly curious.

Suddenly, the leather binds around Asriel’s wrists snapped, and Frisk had time to look surprised before they were slung over his shoulder, and he stood up before throwing them down on the bed, black sclera and ghost-white irises focusing on them.

The God of Hyperdeath ripped the muzzle off, revealing a wicked grin.

“Long time no see, Frisky.”

Both humans watched as he shrugged his shirt off, then dropped his pants and shorts, leaving his toned, now black and white body naked. Chara felt their face heat up, Frisk just sorted through the memories of fighting this asshole, and thinking how different he was from Asriel.

“Well well well,” he purred, crawling onto the bed, his voice deep and smooth. “Seems like we’re all long overdue for a reunion,” he turned to look at Chara, who froze and gulped, and he winked at them before turning back to Frisk and gently caressing their cheek.

“Sorry for all those bruises I gave you, love,” he mumbled, nuzzling along their neck and starting to tease the skin there with his pitch black tongue. “Won’t you please forgive me?”

They stuttered out a, “I-It’s fine…”

He smirked before pulling them into a deep kiss, yanking them roughly onto his lap and dragging his claws up and down their back, something that drove them absolutely wild. The skin along their spine burned as he left angry red lines behind.

He traced the tip of his cock along their entrance, reaching up to grab a fistful of their hair and yank, tongue still dancing along their neck and leaving a line of thick drool, making them shudder.

“You know, it was so different last time we met,” he growled, and Frisk gasped as magic began to pour through them, giving them a pleasant buzz.

“Your soul was a bit more visible… like… this,” he suddenly wrapped tendrils of his magic around their soul and pulled, and it was in his paws, a small glowing red heart.

Frisk shuddered, looking at it with a mix of horror and fascination. He kept eye contact with them as he leaned down, running a tongue over the soul. Frisk immediately shouted, their back arching as they felt it deep inside them, and then the sensation was over and they relaxed, panting and shaking.

“Oh this is going to be fun~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks
> 
> Thanks so much for being patient with me; I know yesterday I said this chapter would be up quickly and would wrap up the events of the last two chapters, but unfortunately today has been somewhat of a mess, which is why this chapter is so late and why I'm going to add a "Dark: pt. 2" soon
> 
> Your comments and kudos mean the world to me and really help me write even when I can't find the energy or inspiration :)
> 
> If you have any requests for this or any other fanfic of mine you can send them to me here or at grimmofannwn.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for your support!


	8. Fire (Dark pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The God of Hyperdeath finishes things up... literally
> 
> Also, choking

Asriel purred, his lips brushing against Frisk’s soul. “You’ve never done this before, have you?”

Frisk shook their head, each brush of his lips sending electricity racing up their spine and causing them to jerk and gasp. 

“Just relax, okay, love?” He grinned, holding their soul in his hands like it was made of glass, keeping an eye on it even as his white irises burned into Frisk. “It’s a little… overwhelming, at first. But I promise you’re in good hands, okay?”

They could only nod in response, their body braced for the next touch that would send waves of pleasure coursing through them again. He gently kneaded again, and they gasped and yelped, squirming in his lap and making him hard again. He closed his eyes and grunted.

“Easy Frisky, you’re gonna make me come from the friction alone,” he cooed, eyeing them as he ran his tongue along their soul again, just the tip this time. It didn’t sweep them completely up in the sensation, but their face still went red and their back still arched as a low moan caught in their throat.

“You want me to continue?”

Another nod, this time Frisk locked eyes with the god who’d taken their soul captive, and a million words seemed to pass between them before the God of Hyperdeath began sucking on their soul, keeping a quick but steady rhythm, and Frisk was lost.

They grinded their hips down against his, making a rumbling chuckle escape his throat as his own hips lightly bucked in response, but otherwise he remained calm and collected, completely in control as he got the human off without even so much as lifting a finger.

Frisk finally took the initiative, legs trembling as they slowly lifted themselves before sinking back onto Asriel’s cock, letting out a whine before starting to bounce, the pleasure from their soul being played with and from being rammed into causing their mind to become hazy.

They couldn’t form words; only ride out the sensations until Asriel shot his load deep into them, and, full to bursting, they felt white-hot pleasure course through their veins as they came, screaming their throat raw, then finally collapsed, panting, a sheen of sweat glistening on their bronze skin.

“Awww,” Asriel chuckled, slowly passing his tongue over their neck. “So soon? I didn’t know I was that good, Frisky.” No response.

With his prey rendered incapacitated he turned to Chara, who’s bright red face and glaring red eyes made him smirk.

“And I suppose you wouldn’t let me near your soul with a ten foot pole?”

“Definitely fucking not,” they snarled, yanking on the cuff still binding them to the bed. “But you can go ahead and try.”

“Relax,” he inched closer, helping them sit up, and sat on his knees in front of them. “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.”

Chara paused, looking at him warily.

He calmly reached forward, and his paw closed around their throat.

“I think you and I still have some animosity towards each other… is that what I sense?” He hissed, as Chara gagged, weak fingers trying to pry his off. He hesitated for a moment, before he saw them rub their legs together, and grinned.

“So much for a crybaby, huh? This is what I could have been, Chara,” he loosened his grip, and they gasped, choking for air, a hand on their own throat as they experienced the high of oxygen deprivation.

“This is what I could be,” he continued, stroking their hair. “You refuse to acknowledge the past, thinking that is the key to happiness.” 

He suddenly smirked, and tugged their pants down, pressing his fingertips against their entrance, and felt a tremble. 

“What I want you to get out of this is… things need to change.”

With that, he grabbed them around the throat again, squeezing for a few seconds, long enough for their face to turn a concerning shade of red-violet, before letting go and, while they were still struggling to breathe normally, he dipped his tongue into their slit, pushing it in fully.

The ragged shout they let out made a shock go down his spine. The long, black muscle turned and wriggled inside them, and they cried out time and again, back arching, fists closing, writhing underneath their god as he ate them out.

Each cry prompted Asriel to reach down and stroke his dick, which was at its full length yet again. He tried to go slow, savor the feelings, savor the sounds of Chara coming apart- no one got to do this with them- but it all drove him crazy, tightened the pit in his stomach until he was thrusting his tongue in and out of them faster and faster, jacking off in time with his thrusts as the two of them moaned, cursed, and finally came together, shouting each other’s names and making a mess of the bed yet again.

Asriel felt his strength, his confidence, his anger fading, and as the inky black markings on his fur faded, he slowly extracted his tongue from Chara and uncuffed them, then checked on Frisk, who was still awake, but barely.

The three of them scooted together, an attempt by Asriel to talk about what just happened going unanswered by his two unconscious humans, and finally he slipped into a deep, uninterrupted sleep, the absence of dreams filled in by a warm, calming gray haze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PLEASE do not actually try choking with your partner(s), there is no truly safe way to do it, and real BDSM is all about safe, sane, and consensual.
> 
> Holy shit this was late, I'm so sorry.   
> I've had a little trouble with dysphoria, energy levels, and family crud that all makes it kind of hard to write, but I'm still here. 
> 
> Journal 6 is due for an update too, and that should be up soon, as will the next chapter of this.
> 
> But anyway, as always,
> 
> Thanks for your support!
> 
> -Grim


	9. Manic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel wants to try something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, the plot is not as fun as I thought it would be, so it's being pushed back a little. It'll still be here, but it won't be as much as a focus.
> 
> As always, I hope you folks enjoy

It'd been days since the three had done anything remotely sexual; Asriel's rampage, once it had ended and he had blinked awake apologizing profusely, had prompted them all to take a break from sex, if just to process what had happened. 

Their talking had uncovered a general desire to try such a thing again, but after much time and preparation.

And so, it was in this context that Asriel shuffled into the room, his fur tinged pink from his blush, and explained to his two humans what he wanted to try next. 

"Anal beads?" Chara deadpanned. "Az, you've never had anything up your ass before. Why the sudden interest?"

"I- I've just been having... feelings," he said, his long tongue tracing along his fangs nervously as he held eye contact. "I think... I think it might be fun." He admitted, still not feeling the urge to look away. It'd been like this since he... they had agreed on the word "shifted." He didn't know if he liked the newfound confidence or not, as it was a part of... him. The other him.

"...I think it sounds fun too," Frisk surprised everyone in the room by saying. They paused as two pairs of eyes settled on them, then giggled. "Well... okay, I've done a bit of experimentation before and..." They hesitated at the surprised looks. "I'm not some innocent child anymore." They said. 

"Let me guess, next you're gonna tell us you actually have some," Chara said, rolling their eyes. Then they stopped, and a look of mock horror came over their face. "Oh, Frisk, you didn't..."

Another giggle. "I made the investment a long time ago.. before we started dating. If you both want to try them..." 

Asriel was nodding, Chara Just had a blank stare on their face. 

"I can't believe I'm about to agree to this."

* * * 

A bunch of rummaging through old boxes, some boiling water, and a generous amount of lube later, the three were on their bed, Asriel on his hands and knees with Chara and Frisk sitting behind him.

His sleek fur rippled as he gripped the sheets, muscles tensing in anticipation. 

"You're gonna have to relax, my lord," Frisk grinned, tracing along his spine. "It'll be pretty uncomfortable if you stay tense." 

He nodded, letting out a long sigh and forcing the tension to melt away, his head bowing, horns scraping the bed.

"Okay... I'm ready."

Chara began circling their thumb around the tip of his cock, causing it to become partially erect. He heard a cap close, and something cold poked his backside, smearing over his entrance, and he had to force down a squeak, head jerking up before he relaxed again, trembling.

As he got used to the temperature, it began to feel nice. Frisk wasn't inside him yet, just teasing around the edge, occasionally putting a little pressure, at which point Asriel's entire lower region would tingle pleasingly and he would let out a quick moan. 

After a few minutes of this, he opened his mouth to let Frisk know they could go further, and, much to his horror, bleated softly.

He coughed, glad the others had decided to ignore it. 

"You can g-go further, Frisk." He mumbled.

"Okay," They answered, and he was surprised that as they pushed the tip of their finger inside him, he didn't really feel anything. Certainly not pain. Still, he was glad for the lube- and the existence of nail clippers- as they pushed deeper.

It was a bit alarming to feel himself stretching, but as it didn't cause any pain, he managed to stay mostly limp and even moan a bit with the sensations, closing his eyes tightly. 

It was when Frisk added a second finger that he began to grunt, wincing as his shoulders became stiffer. Chara began squeezing the base of his cock to take his mind off the pain, and he panted, feeling a bit full. He'd been a little doubtful when he'd seen how small the beads were, but now he understood.

"I'm gonna start, okay?" Frisk said, after a great deal of lubing and stretching him out. He felt hot and tingly all over, but he nodded, panting as sweat formed under his fur. 

The first one wasn't bad. He was expecting pain, even discomfort, but again felt nothing. It was when Frisk slowly drew it out that he gasped, unable to help squeezing those muscles as he wriggled a bit in pleasure, his vision going blurry for a moment. 

"Fuck... a- again.." He pleaded, and as the beads increased his size, so did the pleasure. It was a bit uncomfortable as they went in, but well worth the reward. 

When the beads were deep enough to just barely graze his prostate, he threw his head back and came over Chara's hand with a cry, collapsing and then trembling as Frisk withdrew the beads. 

"Well?" They grinned, moving up to play with one ear as Chara lightly kissed the other in a rare show of affection.

He sighed. "That was amazing..."


	10. Sorry to Be a Tease (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara gets an invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a feeling and went for it

"Look kiddo, we gotta talk."

This couldn't be happening. Chara had made it a point, whenever they went out to have Frisk with them. But this time they were just gonna take a quick walk in the woods and come back. No need to bring Frisk.

Except that as soon as they were into the trees, Sans had stepped out into their path and prevented them from going further.

"I don't have anything to talk to you about," They said, trying to keep the fear and anger out of their voice. They turned to walk back to the apartments, only to have Sans appear right in front of them again. 

Sweat started forming on their neck as the skeleton leaned closer. 

"We can't do this forever, gremlin. I can't do this forever I..." His grin looked a bit more strained. 

"I miss ya, ya know?"

"You mean... you miss us kids." They said, refusing to believe the alternative.

"Char." 

They flinched.

"Your mom wants to see you three. I musta gotten through to her, finally." He grinned wider and tilted his head, holding out an envelope. 

Don't touch it. Don't. It's a trick.

Seeing their hesitation, the smile in his eyes faded, and he dropped the letter on the ground in front of them, turning. 

"I really hope I'll see ya there."


	11. Sorry to Be a Tease (pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, what's inside that envelope?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be spicy hotness in the next chapter, I promise

"He really doesn't like me," Chara mumbled, anxiety clawing at their stomach. As soon as Sans had disappeared, they'd quickly gone back home, feeling eyes on them the entire way. 

The dark red envelope seemed not to be a trick, and inside had been a letter in elegant, scrawling cursive (in blood red ink) that Chara had had to read aloud. 

It was a lot of flowery language that didn't get to the point very quickly, but they managed to discern it was an invitation to some dinner in the honor of the school Toriel was opening.

"I don't think we should go." Chara said.

The hurt looks their partners shot them were startling.

"It's mom, Chara. She wants to see us." Asriel said gently, then looked back down at the note. 

". . ."

"We're going." Frisk said. "You know we have to, Char." 

They didn't flinch this time. "I know," They grumbled. "I just... I don't want to see them..."

They were surprised by arms slipping around them and holding them tight. 

"We'll be there with you," Frisk whispered. "We won't leave your side, I promise."

Chara looked up at Asriel, who then nodded, and felt their heart swell. 

"...Okay. Okay, we're going."


	12. Crystallize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara has a quick flashback to a former timeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is separate from the main story, but is still a part of this fic, so if you don't wanna read Chara/Sans, you can skip it. The next chapter should be up later today (8/18/16)

_"You've been a hell of a lot of trouble, kiddo."_

_The familiar, hated voice brought them, dizzied and disoriented, out of the blackness and they peeled open their eyes, seeing Sans in front of them._

_The pain in their wrists alerted them to their current situation; bound to a chair and gagged with little hope of escaping._

_They pulled on the ropes halfheartedly, feeling the texture scrape against their skin._

_Fuck... that was actually..._

_No, don't think it._

_"Having fun there?" Sans' voice brought them out of their thoughts, and they turned their red eyes on him, trying to muster up the fiercest glare they could._

_It got a bit harder to do when he pressed a hand between their legs._

_"Mm, pretty wet there. You aren't actually enjoying this, are you?"_

_They started struggling then, straining their binds and biting down on the accursed gag in their mouth._

_"The others say we should forgive you. That the Genocide run wasn't your fault."_

_They tensed as the chair leaned back, then stopped, Sans' face inches from their own._

_"I disagree. I think you need to be punished."_

_The slight emphasis on the word "punished" made them feel hot, and suddenly the ropes were too tight, the gag was choking, and the lack of friction was killing them._

_They started rubbing their legs together, whimpering, and Sans' cold laugh reached their ears._

_"Just can't wait, can you?" The gag was torn away. "Beg, and maybe I'll give it to you."_

_"Fuck you, bonehead!" They spat, choking a bit. "You wish, you fuckin creep!"_

_He tutted, wagging his finger in front of their face. "Now Chara, I don't think that's anyway to speak to someone's who's got you all tied up.."_

_He bent down as he was speaking, and before they could respond he was shoving their shorts up, his blue ecto tongue swirling small, warm circles on the inside of their thigh._

_"Oh, fuck..." Chara's voice broke as they started trembling, straining on the ropes as the skeleton teased them with that warm, wet tongue of his, and oh god how good would that feel on their..._

_Focus. Focus. Don't let him- Oh, God- don't let him win..._

_"Mmm... Oh you taste so good, Char..." They shivered again as he slurped and smacked his "lips", making the lewd noises on purpose to turn them on, and oh hell was it working._

_He was sucking harder, leaving bruises for sure, and Chara had given up on trying to squirm away, instead trying to study the ropes; would yanking this way loosen them? Or-_

_"FUCK!" Sans had sunk his fangs into their muscle, and in no time at all he started drinking in their blood._

_Chara bit their lip, whining, "Pleease..."_

_Sans paused. "What was that?"_

_"Please, please, oh god, I need it, I need you, Sans, so please..."_

_They hated themselves for saying his name so goddamn intimately, what the hell was wrong with-_

_"Ahh~" They moaned loudly as he tugged their shorts down, pressing his tongue against their clit, drawing it back and forth, so slowly..._

_"Come on, come on, make me come..." They begged, arching their back and panting breathlessly. He began to rub their clit with his thumb._

_"Don't need me to put that gag back, do you?"_

_They shook their head vigorously, hips bucking faster as he worked them. Their will only went so far, however, and as their muscles clenched they writhed, grunting out,_

_"Ohh fuck yeah.. ngh..."_

_They let out a few fast little huffs, and then shouted as they came, feeling their head spin and their soul burst in pleasure, until everything came spiraling down, and they came to panting and staring, dazed, at Sans._

_He started undoing their binds, wrists first, and they rubbed the red welts there gratefully, starting to relax and go into a more mellow state._

_"Can I have some water?" They mumbled, voice rough, and Sans nodded, teleporting away and almost instantaneously returning with a glass that they quickly gulped down._

_He then turned and started trudging away, without a word. Like always. He never seemed to want anything for himself, never wanted the favor returned, and Chara had learned to stop asking._

_Oh well. That was his problem. And as long as this timeline existed, it would remain so._


	13. Gilded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel, Chara, and Frisk go to the party! What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, has this week been a roller coaster. I really deeply apologize for this chapter being so late, I know I said two chapters in one day but unfortunately shit hit the fan almost immediately after. 
> 
> Let's HOPE August is done with its temper tantrum so I can write a little more on schedule
> 
> This one is a bit of a feels fest, hope you enjoy!

As soon as they stepped into the ballroom, Chara knew this had been a mistake. Anxiety filled their gut as their eyes traveled up to the ceiling… and up, and up, and up. As their gaze passed over the room, they registered that the far wall was at about the same distance as the ceiling, and everything had Renaissance-like paintings over it, with at least 15 chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Round tables covered in white cloth were placed neatly throughout the whole room, and on them were silver platters, their contents not yet revealed. Servants and rich old humans were bustling about everywhere, creating a deafening hum of noise.

Chara immediately froze, and took a step back, their red eyes fixed in fear on the situation before them. They could not do this, there was no way, no way… 

And then they felt Frisk and Asriel there, hands clasping with their own, and it was still overwhelming, but they remembered why they were doing this, it was for Frisk and Asriel, it was always for them. Everything.

The three of them walked slowly to their assigned table, table 50- Chara noted with dread it was all the way at the front of the room. The blazer they were wearing was stiff and too hot, and they struggled not to tug on it as they were all seated, watching more guests- almost all of them human- start filing into the room.

They glanced at Asriel and Frisk. Azzy seemed to be watching the humans, his dark eyes flicking back and forth, noting the ridiculous, frilly clothing, the raised pinkies, the high pitched, obnoxious laughter. However, he would occasionally glance back at Chara, as if checking to make sure they hadn’t melted into a toxic puddle.

Frisk was doing basically the same thing, but instead of the humans, they were surveying the excessive number of forks on the table, the gilded chandeliers, the silver platters. They, too, kept looking at Chara, but they were a bit more open, about it, raising their eyebrows in question when Chara met their eyes.

They just shook their head slightly, and felt Frisk’s hand grasp theirs under the table again.

It was another half an hour before anything else happened, the three of them relaxing enough to poke fun at the interesting company filling the room, and still no sign of anyone they knew. Feedback from a microphone caused them all to wince, and for the hum of conversation in the room to fall silent. 

The man on the microphone began a long, droning speech about all the hard work that had been required to get to this point- “What was this for again?” Chara hissed to Frisk, who responded, “Mom’s school opening.”- and how grateful he was to be a part of it all, and how only by YOUR donations were accomplishments like this made possible blah blah blah. Chara toned it out to look around the room again, and spotted Mettaton and Alphys in the back of the room, conveniently placed as far from them as possible.

_Gee, thanks, mom_ , they couldn’t help thinking. Applause brought them out of their thoughts and they turned to the stage, where Toriel was padding daintily up to the microphone, a sweet smile on her face. Chara didn’t hear a word of what she said, it was too shocking seeing her in the flesh after so long. Their heart ached for the times before any of this happened, and they quickly scolded themselves for thinking that, not wanting to take Asriel and Frisk for granted.

It was over far too quickly, and everything faded once more as a few more speakers got up, gave their own overbearing, blubbering speeches, and stepped back down to a round of applause. The servers came around and lifted the platters, distributing pieces of god-knows-what and filling glasses with fizzy water.

They didn’t even attempt to poke at the food. They might use the wrong fork, and gods knew that would be a disaster.

“What, uh… is this?” Frisk said, mirroring their thoughts. “It kinda looks like a pancake? Or a chicken breast?”

“Maybe it’s some kind of quiche…” Asriel mumbled, just as uncertain. 

“It’s kinda weird,” Frisk suddenly said, and Chara and Asriel looked at them. “I mean, we haven’t seen Sa-“

“Heya kiddos.”

_Shit._

Chara turned in their seat, and came face to face with a huge grin. For once Sans wasn’t wearing a spot of blue, instead sporting a black button-down under a waistcoat. His hands were in his pockets, and he was staring straight at Chara, even as he addressed all of them.

“Just thought I’d warn ya kids, your mom’s about to come over and talk to ya, just as soon as she’s done speakin’ with-“

He broke off suddenly as Frisk bolted out of their chair and threw their arms around him, nearly bowling him over.

“Heh, woah, kiddo, gimme a lil warning next time, yeah?” He pulled them closer and into a fierce hug, going silent for a moment. Chara could hear Frisk whispering “Thank you, thank you for talking to her,” to him over and over, and felt a pang in their heart. Maybe everything going on was just getting to them. There was no proof he actually remembered all the timelines, and he claimed to have moved past his hate of Chara…

They stopped as the two broke apart, and Toriel approached from the crowd. 

There was a drawn out, awkward silence as she looked at the three of them. Asriel unconsciously straightened from his slouch and raised his snout, in his dark blue dress coat, he looked every bit the prince he was. Frisk didn’t bother to hide the emotion in their eyes, though the rest of their expression remained blank as always. Chara really hoped they were giving nothing away.

“My son,” Toriel said at last, stepping towards Asriel. He stood up to meet her hug, though Chara could see how stiff he really was. His left arm slipped behind his back, and he signed a quick and sloppy, “It’s going to be okay.”

Chara felt their soul soar, but the feeling quickly died back down as Toriel stepped back and turned her gaze on Chara, and then Frisk.

“My children,” she said coldly, Then, “All three of you, deciding to abandon your duties as part of the family and instead fraternize with each other. I suppose it is an understatement to say I am disappointed.”

“Tori-“ Sans began, but was interrupted with a small cry from Chara, who quickly got up and darted from the room.

_Anywhere, anywhere but here_ , their brain chanted as they fled through the empty halls, ignoring the looks they had received back in the ballroom. Their eyes landed on an open supply closet door, and they threw themselves inside, and there, locked into the small, dim space, they began sobbing like they never had before.


	14. Tear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Chara okay? Has everything been completely ruined?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad there were other people around when I was writing this, or I probably would've ended up crying myself.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Chara! Chara!”

Asriel’s voice.

His footsteps were coming closer to the closet door. Chara tried to calm their sniffling, and threw their arm over their face to stifle it. The footsteps slowed and stopped in front of their door. They hiccuped quietly. 

“Chara,” His voice was softer this time, and they heard his knuckles rap lightly on the wood. “Chara, please, let me in.”

They didn’t answer, they couldn’t, because at that moment more tears tightened their throat and forced sobs out of their mouth, and a fresh wave of crying engulfed them. It was harder to snuff out this time. 

“Chara,” the voice sounded more agitated now. “I’m the only other person who understands exactly what you’re going through right now. You’ve got to let me in, we’ve… We’ve got to talk about this.”

They sniffled some more, forcing their sobs down long enough to mutter miserably, “Is Frisk out there…?”

A sigh. 

“No, it’s just me.”

They picked themselves up, and unlocked the door, pushing it open with a creak. They froze in a bit of surprise as they noticed the black sclera of Asriel’s eyes, the black tattoos curling over his otherwise unmarred fur, the slightly longer horns, fangs, increased height.. a bunch of slight changes they hadn’t noticed last time.

Asriel looked down at them uncertainly, then stepped inside, shutting the door behind him and quietly locking it. 

They looked down; they couldn’t meet that look right now- that gentle softness on those eyes, even when they were darkened by the transformation, the look that said they could share anything, their deepest, darkest thoughts with no fear of judgement.

They didn’t deserve that look.

“Hey, why are you starting to cry again?” Asriel asked in alarm, gently brushing their tears away with his thumb. “I… I don’t scare you when I’m like this, do I…?”

They whipped their head around to look at him, jaw slack.

“Are you… _Scared!?_ Are you _kidding me?_ ” They shrieked, and then felt a little self-conscious at the volume of their voice.

He looked puzzled.

“Ugh…” Chara dashed the heel of their palm over their eyes, swiping away the tears. “No, I’m not scared of you. It’s just…” And here they let out a giggle, almost hysterical. “I don’t deserve to feel like this… She’s not my real mom and… You’re the one… You gave up your heritage for us…” They wiped away more tears. “You disowned your family… you didn’t have to do that… you were never forced to make it official, but you did.”

“It was the right choice,” he looked away, up at the ceiling, and fidgeted, shifting his weight and putting one hand in his pocket. 

“That’s why she’s so mad…” Chara continued, not noticing his discomfort. “Not because of me, because you broke things off. It shouldn’t be so personal to me-“

“I get it! It’s my fault,” he broke in angrily, then looked a little chagrined, before continuing softer, “She told me our relationship couldn’t be public… that as a member of the royal family, I was expected to marry someone- a human girl, and have children, to solidify the peace between our races or whatever, and that you and Frisk would be allowed to.. come in _second place_.” He turned and struck the wall, lightly, just a tap of his fist, but the entire closet shook regardless.

Chara looked at him, wide-eyed. “We would’ve been okay with that…”

“That’s the problem! You both would’ve accepted it, just to be with me! But I wasn’t okay with it, alright?” His voice broke, and as he looked back at Chara, they weren’t surprised to see tears filling those dark eyes. “I wasn’t okay with being a slave to our image, and I wasn't okay with putting the needs of some random girl before yours and Frisk’s…” He shook his head slightly. 

“I couldn't do it…”

“Azzy…” 

His face sank into his hand, and his shoulders shook as little whimpers escaped him, and tears leaked into his fur.

Seeing him like this hurt. It hurt _tremendously_. 

They stepped forward and threw their arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug, and the two cried there in each other’s arms, weepy eyes and quiet, desperate sobs turning into slow breaths, occasional squeaky hiccups, and tentative smiles as they dabbed at their eyes.

* * *

“Stay here, I’ll talk to them,” had been the last Frisk had heard of Asriel before he’d followed Chara, getting way more venomous looks and stares than the human before him. They could have sworn some of his fur was turning black and prayed it was just the lighting.

Toriel had watched the two go, her face blank, more emotionless than Frisk had ever seen it, and she sniffed once, her snoot raised gracefully, before turning and padding daintily away. Sans had remained, shocked into silence, and Frisk was grateful when, instead of following Toriel, he’d plunked down in the seat beside them, wordlessly taking out a ketchup bottle and taking a few long swigs.

“I’m sorry, Frisky Bits,” he said after a while. “She told me she was going to talk things out with you three…” He put the ketchup down and put his head in his hands. “Gods, what a disaster. I had no idea she’d react like that…” 

Frisk put a hand on his shoulder, and gave him a little sad smile. “It’s not your fault.” 

His eyelights flicked up, and he suddenly looked a little less distraught. Frisk followed his gaze.

Asriel and Chara were walking toward them, hand in hand, half-faded tattoos showing on Asriel’s wrists and neck, but his eyes were at least normal. The two had ruffled hair and clothes and were almost beaming- Frisk wouldn’t have been surprised to see a shimmering aura form around the two of them.

“We talked,” Chara explained when they reached Frisk, and immediately sat down, letting out a relieved sigh that seemed to contain the weight of the world. In their absence, a space had been cleared and music had started to play, making Asriel’s eyes light up. 

“Let’s dance.”

“No no no no no,” Chara immediately held their hands up. “I’ve had enough for today.”

Asriel gave them a sympathetic smile. “Frisk?”

“Aren’t you worried about- the humans - seeing your tattoos?” It was unspoken knowledge that they were more worried about Toriel seeing them than the humans.

Asriel leaned close. “Fuck ‘em.”

Then Frisk cried out joyfully as Asriel pulled them from the seat and onto the dance floor, the two immediately going from a simple box step to twirls and dips. Chara felt their nerves calm, watching their partners so graceful and happy. It was enough that they could even tolerate Sans’ presence. Glancing at the fizzy water still left untouched in front of them, they slightly raised the glass to the two beautiful people dancing, and took a drink.


	15. Two-Sided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for everyone to come to terms with their choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey, things are about to get rocky! Buckle in and enjoy the ride.  
> Also, finally got my driver's license, just in time for my 19th birthday! About time, eh?

“You don’t gotta do this, Tori.”

“Sans…” The pain in her voice made him want to reach out and comfort her, hold her and never let her go, let her know everything was going to be okay… but he only grinned back at her wearily. 

“There isn’t an heir left, Sans…”

“You’ll live for a long time…”

“I’ve already lived for a long time.” She said quietly, but firmly, and Sans was suddenly uncomfortable aware of the gray furs on her snoot, of the lines under her eyes, of the pale chunks built up at the base of her horns, not noticeable unless you knew they were there… he felt his soul clench.

“We need Asriel, Sans.” She said. “Our alliance with the humans is shaky enough as it is… When I pass-“

“If you pass,” he mumbled.

“When I pass,” she asserted, looking at him hard. “The Alliance is going to crumble.” Her voice broke. “Sans, there is no one else holding this up- no one else holding this together…”

“Maybe if Asgo-“

“No.” She said firmly. “He’s made his stance very clear. He refuses to come out of his room at Undyne and Alphys’, he stays there sulking and drinking all the time, she says…” Her eyes looked very tired, and very bright. 

Please don’t cry.

“Papyrus… He could do a good job as an Ambassador.” Sans said, hesitantly, but it wasn’t doubt of his brother that made him uncertain.

“Sans, you know why we can’t do that.” Toriel said gently. “They would tear him apart… You wouldn’t want that for your brother, would you?”

 _That’s not true,_ he wanted to shout. _They’d love him._ But it was that fear, that tiny risk, that made him slowly bow his head and say quietly, “No… I wouldn’t want that for him.”

And he already knew no one else was fit for the job.

“Asriel has been trained,” Toriel said, mirroring his thoughts. “He may not like it, but he is qualified. He is the only one who can keep us all from falling into another war.” Her voice was clear, but her eyes were somewhere else. Tears began falling.

“I love them, Sans, I really do… But… I have to think of everybody…” She gulped air quietly, dabbing at her tears with a paw, the corners of her mouth turned down under the heaviness of her sadness.

“They hate me, Sans.”

“They don’t hate ya,” he said quietly, and this time he did move forward, and put a hand on her shoulder. “They just love you.”

* * *

They felt dirty. It was a few days after the party. The mood had been lighter, Asriel’s tattoos had taken almost 24 hours to fade completely, and the three of them joked about it and traced them and noted their progress, much to Asriel’s embarrassed delight.

They’d gone to a local human coffee shop down the street, the one they'd been hearing about for years, and Chara had blushed and flirted and snarked back when teased about their Triple Chocolate Chunk Mocha Blast and double chocolate muffin. Jokes about their partners being so _vanilla,_ and laughing and giggling and humans staring at them and the three of them being unaffected.

But now, everything felt so wrong. It was early morning, it was just starting to get light outside, and the air was cool and pleasant. But Chara, upon waking, had immediately flung themselves out of bed, miraculously not waking Asriel and Frisk up, and raced to the shower, turning the temperature of the water higher than usual.

They had to get all this dirt off. _What dirt? Where is it all?_ Who cared, so they couldn’t see it through the steam. It didn’t matter. Their nails scraped into their burning scalp as the cool shampoo foamed up and washed away, once, twice, three times, and it wasn’t enough but they had to move on, couldn’t stand the grime built up on their skin and body, and grabbed a loofa off the shelf, knocking over bottles and getting soap in their eyes.

They scrubbed, and scrubbed, and scrubbed. Rougher and rougher, fast enough so that soap flew everywhere, and they forced themselves to slow down so it wouldn’t get in their eyes again. Why wasn’t it working? They were hyperventilating. They stepped back under the boiling water and felt the sting; they’d scrubbed their skin raw. But for a moment, they felt clean again. Then it all came back.

They turned the water on hotter, grabbed more soap and scrubbed harder, faster this time, ignoring the foam flying everywhere. The steam blinded them, made it hard to breathe. They stepped under the stream again; fuck that hurt. It wasn’t enough.

Desperate, they ripped Asriel’s stiffer fur brush from the shelf and rinsed the fur off, quickly, before covering it with a liberal amount of soap and scraping away at their skin. Tears pricked their eyes as the pain hit them like a wave, and they forced themselves under the hot water again, gasping in pain, and finally it was too much, too hot, too much noise. They forced themselves to turn the water off and sat there, shaking, as they watched their white skin turn bright pink, with tiny red blood blisters starting to raise all over.

What the fuck was wrong with them? They could feel _him._ They could feel his touch, his breath, his come. It was gross. It was disgusting. _No, he doesn't remember the timelines._ They couldn’t stand it. They had to be rid of it. They were too exhausted to move. They were in too much pain to move. Their skin stung and burned all over now that their adrenaline had faded, and they regretted such a stupid decision. They had just burned the fuck out of themselves. What the hell? 

Then they took a deep breath, and willed their body to stand. It listened. They knew what they had to do, and they were going to like it. Drying gently, wincing as some of the blisters popped and trickled blood down their skin, and as ashes appeared, they set themselves to the task, methodically dressing and fortifying their mind against the coming conversation.

When they walked back into the room, Asriel was yawning and rubbing his eyes, Frisk pulling on a pair of pants in the corner. They both turned to look at Chara.

“Guys… there’s something we need to talk about.” They took a deep breath.

“It’s about Sans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I wanna thank you folks so much for all the support, every sing comment and kudos means the world to me and really motivates me to keep writing. Remember if at any time you have a request, either for this fic or another, feel free to ask! I can't promise anything but I'll definitely consider it.
> 
> Thanks again!
> 
> -Grim


	16. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reaction to Chara's confession takes a turn for the worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods above, this took forever. I'm so sorry it's so short folks, but I wanted to get SOMEthing more of this series written before the end of the year. I'm going to try to update it more frequently, but I really can't make any promises. One thing is for sure though, I'm going to see it through to the end, and I hope you all enjoy

“He’s going to come back, right?” Chara asked, their voice rough from crying. They were lying down on the couch, Frisk’s hands in their hair, gently pulling and combing through it. It had gotten too long, but they didn’t have the energy to cut it. Asriel had been gone for three weeks now, almost a month, presumably he had accepted Toriel’s offer, if the note he had left behind held any truth.

Not even two pages’ worth of a goodbye; just his scrawly handwriting claiming he was going to resume his training with Toriel once more to become her heir. Neither Frisk nor Chara would have been able to predict his reaction- upon Chara’s confession of what they and Sans had been up to in the previous timelines, his response had been the same as Frisk’s- surprise, slight hurt, but ultimately the two had drawn Chara close and reassured them it changed nothing, it was in the past.

Like everything else, Chara couldn’t help thinking, and now Azzy was gone. 

“Of course he’ll come back.” Frisk answered, their voice sounding stronger than they felt. “Come on, it’s Azzy. He’ll be bored in two days, three days more tops, and he’ll come back. He’d never leave us, not after everything we’ve been thro-” The sound of Chara’s sniffling stopped them.

“Hey, why are you crying again?” Frisk asked softly, stroking the red hair again.

“It’s my fault, Frisk,” they whispered.

“No, it is not,” Frisk answered firmly. “You chose to be honest with us, Chara, you were so brave to do so. Asriel’s choice wasn’t because you… There’s no way that’s the reason, there has to be something else.”

“He’s angry with me. He can’t stand to look at me. I mean, gods, Sans is practically our…”

“Stop, please stop.” Frisk murmured. “You’re only going to make yourself feel worse.”

“I deserve to.”

“No, Chara, no you don’t.” Frisk said desperately. “All of this… it’ll all pass. Everything’s going to be okay.”

“No, it won’t.” Chara sat up suddenly, red eyes glaring fiercely into Frisk’s. “We’ve failed. For one reason or another, Azzy was upset, and he didn’t feel like he could talk to us about it.”

Frisk started to look sick.

“We’ve failed him.”

* * *

Deep in the surface palace, the God of Hyperdeath smashed his hand into the marble wall, causing a loud crack as the stone shattered beneath the force, bits and pieces of rock clattering to the floor at his feet. His chest heaved and his fur bristled as he panted, dark eyes glaring at the crater in the wall.

“You’ve gotten weak, Asriel.” His mother’s voice made him whip around, fangs bared as he panted some more, shooting her the most venomous glare he could muster.

“How do you plan to rule over our people if you can’t even take on a little old lady like me?” She smiled sweetly, her palm already burning once more with a small flame. Her smile disappeared, and her eyes grew darker.

“Again.”

* * *

Bruised and battered, blood dripping down his muzzle, Asriel limped his way down a long corridor, towards his new permanent quarters. It’d been hours, days, weeks, he didn’t know, since the strange robed figure had kidnapped him, forced him to write a letter, and then dragged him away to the palace, before torturing him until his Hyperdeath form revealed itself. Since then, it had not gone away.

He glared down at the tattoos still curling thick and dark around his arms; he no longer felt at one with the godlike presence in his soul. He wanted to claw at his skin, tear out the chunks that betrayed the darkness in him, but he’d already tried once- everything had just healed up, disturbingly fast, with the same markings intact.

And Chara and Frisk-

He forced back oily tears as he thought of them, and almost immediately that anger that was always there now took over, making him feel hot and aggressive and tempted to smash the entire building down- but he’d tried that too. Toriel was too strong. What was worse was the fact that she was right. He’d grown soft in his years being coddled by the humans. He didn’t need them.

As his hatred grew, he felt more and more uncomfortably warm and prickly, until he fell on his cot, hand sneaking down to the bulge in his robes. _Damn it all._ He’d never think of those filthy humans again, less this happen. Disgust and desire boiled in his gut as he tried to force the toxic thoughts back- Chara and Frisk were his, right? He still loved them…

Didn’t he?

It was like possession, he thought as he pumped his erection, small grunts leaking from his throat as he bucked his hips. He wasn’t in control of his own thoughts- his own actions, any more. He was being consumed by the most basic carnal instincts, the urge to kill being the strongest. 

“Frisk… Chara…” He whimpered, before he came, muffling his groan in his pillow. 

He didn’t know if he would even recognize them the next time they saw each other.


End file.
